Sanitary product disposal devices are well known in the art. Conventional sanitary product disposal devices may, however, not be effective in blocking odors and may not prevent the leaking of fluids. Moreover, conventional products may be cumbersome, inconvenient or indiscreet to use and may require that the user touch or handle the used product prior to disposal. Additionally, conventional products may involve complicated, expensive and overly-difficult assembly and/or disassembly of parts.
Currently, there does not exist a suitable manner to dispose of used feminine sanitary products. Conventional sanitary products must be disposed in the trash as they are not suitable for being flushed down the toilet. Thus, the used products may emit a disagreeable odor and may attract children and pets.
Accordingly, sanitary product disposal containers and methods which can be used to discreetly dispose of a sanitary product while eliminating leakage of fluids and odors without a user's having to touch or handle the product are needed.